I Want a Baby
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah rumah tangga Kise Ryota dan Akashi Seijuro serta keingingan keras Kise yang menginginkan anak.


**Title : ****I Want a Baby**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : ****Humor, Family, General**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : ****KiAka**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Salah ketik, abal, ****humor yang dipaksakan, ****dan mengandung unsur kebosanan**

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

* * *

Kise Ryota, model berumur dua puluh tahunan ini menuangkan teh hangat yang baru dibuatnya ke cangkir kuning favoritnya. Si pirang meneguk teh dalam tenang. Meresapi rasa manis dari teh tersebut ke indera pengecapnya.

"Haaahh," ia menghela napas panjang, lega. Lega kenapa? Lega karena dengan sukses menyelesaikan pemrotetan hari ni ditambah merapikan apartemennya dari nyapu, ngepel, cuci baju, cuci piring, menyiapkan makan malam, dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya yang sepertinya lebih layak dikerjakan oleh ibu-ibu ataupun para pembantu.

Manik keemasan Kise melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang makan. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh tepat. Waktu yang menandakan sebentar lagi si surai merah akan tiba di apartemennya. Ujung bibir pucatnya melengkung ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman sembari menantikan kedatangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

**Cklek**

terdengar suara pintu depan apartemennya terbuka. Menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Disusul suara rendah, "Aku pulang," milik seseorang. Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru ke ruang depan menyambut ceria kedatangan si surai merah.

"Seijurocchi~ Selamat datang~" teriak Kise ceria. Berlari menghampiri...ehm sang istri tercinta yang masih melepaskan sepatu kerjanya. Akashi menelengkan wajahnya malas ke arah sang suami yang kini menungguinya melepas sepatu dengan senyum blink-blink yang masih merekah di wajahnya.

"Seijurocchi, mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Kise ceria sambil membawa tas kerja hitam milik sang istri. "Oh, atau kamu mau sama aku dulu," tanya Kise lagi karena sang istri tak kunjung cepat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Err...makan dulu," pikirnya cepat setelah menimbang-nimbang antara pilihan pertama dan kedua. Yang pasti sih bukan pilihan ketiga yang dia pilih.

"Oke, makanan sudah siap," ujar Kise sok hormat di depan sang istri. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan kanan Akashi dengan tangan lainnya. Menarik sang istri agar ikut beriringan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Kise menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk manis disana. Setelah itu ia menuangkan sup tofu yang masih berada di atas kompor ke dua buah mangkuk berukuran medium.

"Taraaa~ Sup Tofu ala Kise Ryota telah siap~" Kise menghidangkan sup Tofu buatannya ke hadapan Akashi dengan gaya ala chef-chef handal. Akashi menghela napas panjang. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan segala urusan bisnisnya. Dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan suaminya yang notabene seorang model yang tingkahnya kelewat hyper.

.

.

"Emm...Seijurocchi capek ya?" tanya Kise disela-sela makan malamnya. Akashi tak menjawab. Ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi yang sudah jelas diketahui jawabannya oleh sang penanya.

"Setelah makan malam ingin segera kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tanya Kise lagi namun kini dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Akashi.

"Perlu kumandikan ju-"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Akashi cepat. Terlalu cepat malah karena Kise tadi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Acara makan pun kembali hening. Akashi memang suka dengan suasana ini. Tapi Kise tidak. Ia kembali berkomentar. Menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami dari berangkat kerja hingga sampai ia di rumah yang membuat Akashi harus sering-sering menguap karena bosan.

Ne, Seijurocchi~ Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," Kise bergegas ke kamar. Mencari sesuatu yang tadi ia bawa pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang dicarinya yang terletak di atas meja kamarnya. Lalu kembali ke ruang makan. Memberikan benda special itu ke sang istri.

Akashi tahu apa yang akan diberikan suaminya. Makanya tadi ia sempat menahan Kise, namun sayang Kise sudah keburu ke kamar. Apalagi sih kalau bukan majalah yang cover depannya terpampang jelas wajah suaminya dengan senyum narsis.

"Nih," Betul apa yang dipikirkan Akashi. Kise memberikan majalah edisi terbarunya khusus ke sang istri tercinta. Cover majalahnya kali ini Kise sedang mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan beberapa kancing atas sengaja terbuka memamerkan dada seksinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"...Aku tak butuh. Untuk kau saja,"

"Eeeh~ Kenapa?" tanya Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Akashi **lagi-lagi** menolak pemberiannya.

"Untuk apa aku melihatmu di majalah. Kalau aku bisa dengan jelasnya melihat dan berbicara dengamu langsung," ujar Akashi kesal menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Sang model pun tersenyum mendengar alasan sang istri.

"Seijurocchi benar juga ya~" dengan secepat kilat ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh istrinya, "Aku sangat sayang Seijurocchi~" Kemudian mengecup pipi istrinya lembut. Menghiraukan Akashi yang berontak dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Langkah kaki Kise terus memacu ke sebuah supermarket yang terletak dekat dengan tempat sesi pemrotetannya. Manik keemasannya sekali-kali melirik ke sebuah jam tangan hitam dipergelangannya.

"Gawat, setengah jam lagi!" teriak Kise lalu makin mempercepat lajunya. Namun ketika sampai di sebuah supermarket tujuannya. Hati Kise bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping sambil menganga melihat kerumunan para ibu rumah tangga di dalam supermarket yang datang dengan tujuan yang sama sepertinya. Membeli bahan makanan yang hari ini sedang didiskon besar-besaran hingga jam tujuh malam ini. Sebenarnya Kise tak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam diskon, promosi, atau apalah yang sering menjadi pusat perhatian para ibu rumah tangga yang ingin menghemat uang belanja. Namun karena ingat pesan Akashi saat ia hendak berangkat kerja yang menyuruhnya untuk belanja bahan makan malam dengan uang yang dititipkan berjumlah sangat err...minim ditambah ancaman manis, "Kalau kau tidak membeli semua bahan makanan yang kuminta, jangan harap kau bisa melihat wajahku lagi," Membuatnya terpaksa harus berlari ke supermarket ini setelah pulang dari pemrotetan. Soal informasi? Ia mengetahuinya dari sebuah brosur yang tak sengaja ia pungut di dekat tempat sampah saat perjalanan menuju pemrotetan.

Sebenarnya Kise tak habis pikir kenapa Akashi jadi begitu irit soal uang. Padahal kan dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi yang terkenal dengan Financial Group. Kartu ATM, kartu kredit, serta uang gaji dari pemrotetannya pun semua dipegang kendali oleh sang istri. Alasannya sih dia nggak pingin suaminya hidup berfoya-foya dengan uang hasil pemrotetannya. Alasan lain, uang itu ditabung untuk masa depannya andai saja Kise mati secara mendadak karena serangan tusukan gunting atau benda tajam lainnya. Akashi, tega sekali dirimu terhadap sang suami.

Dan sekarang, berakhirlah Kise disini. Di sebuah supermarket ikut berkerumun dengan para ibu rumah tangga yang berebut bahan makanan.

"I-Ini memalukan," ucap Kise menutup wajah tampannya yang sedikit memerah dengan tangan kanannya saat menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Penyamaran yang hanya mengenakan sebuah topi hitam dan kacamata bisa jatuh terlepas gara-gara para Ibu yang berdesakan. Kise bisa menjadi bahan rebutan selanjutnya andai saja itu terjadi.

"Kise-kun?" Model itu menoleh menyadari suara familiar yang menyapanya.

"Kurokocchi~" sapanya riang bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Ingin sekali ia langsung memeluk erat atau bergelayut manja di lengan pemain ilusi tersebut. Andai saja ia tak melihat sesosok bayi mungil dalam dekapan temannya.

"I-Ini…" Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memandangi bayi tersebut. Sesekali ia menatap wajah Kuroko lalu bergantian kearah bayi mungil yang wajahnya sebelas dua belas dengan pemain ilusi tersebut.

"Anakku, tentu saja" ucap Kuroko datar seperti biasa, "Kise-kun ingin belanja?" tanya Kuroko mengabaikan tatapan heran yang masih terpampang jelas di wajah sang model.

"Ki-chan!" belum sempat Kise menjawab, sosok familiar yang lain ikut muncul dengan mendorong trolly yang sudah berisi penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Momocchi disini juga?"

"Mou, Ki-chan. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku kan sudah berganti marga," cewek berambut pink itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kise hanya tertawa nyengir mengingat bahwa kedua sahabatnya sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Manik madu Kise pun melirik ke troli yang sudah terisi penuh. Barang yang diminta Akashi ada semua disana.

Lobak….cek

Brokoli…..cek

Daging ham...cek

Ikan tuna...cek

Ikan salmon...cek

Paprika…..cek

Terong…cek

Wortel…cek

Telur ayam ….cek

Timun…..cek

Yups...semuanya lengkap!

"Ki-chan ingin belanja juga?" Kise mengalihkan pandangan dari trolly ke wanita berambut pink. Momoi memberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diberikan sang suaminya tadi. Sehati mungkin.

"Pinginnya sih begitu. Tapi..." Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Matanya beralih menuju kerumunan para ibu yang masih sibuk dengan 'urusannya'. Arah pandang Kuroko dan Momoi pun mengikuti arah pandang Kise. Mereka mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kise.

"Kalau Kise-kun mau, Kise-kun bisa mengambil sebagian belanjaan di troly ini," Kuroko yang mengerti keadaan, dengan baik hatinya menawarkan barang belanjaan yang dengan susah payah dipilih sang istri tercinta. Tentu saja terdengar suara bantahan, "EH?!" dari wanita beranak satu itu.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Kise (pura-pura) ragu dengan tawaran Kuroko. Si surai baby blue mengangguk pasti. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa alasan Kuroko menawarkan barang belanjaannya ke Kise untuk menyelamatkan sebagian isi dompetnya yang sebentar lagi akan terkuras.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kise mengambil semua bahan makanan yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil yang diberikan Akashi. Ia takut kalau saja Kuroko akan berubah pikiran dan yang membuatnya harus rela berhadapan dengan kemarahan Akashi malam ini.

"Makasih Kurokocchi, Momocchi. Kalau gitu aku duluan," setelah mendapat barang yang diinginkan, Kise segera mengantrikan diri ke depan kasir. Meninggalkan segala gerutuan Momoi terhadap sang suami.

* * *

"Jadi Seijurocchi, jelaskan alasanmu menyuruhku membeli segala jenis bahan mentah ini, namun pada akhirnya kita makan malam dengan fast food ini," ucap Kise dengan nada kesal menatap dua makanan di atas meja makan yang dibeli Akashi sepulang kerjanya.

"Aku tahu aku akan pulang duluan. Karena aku sudah keburu lapar, jadi aku membelinya untuk makan malam," ucap Akashi tenang memasukkan sesuap demi sesuap makanan yang terhidang di depannya. "Lagi pula bahan-bahan itu kan bisa disimpan di kulkas untuk besok," ujar Akashi lagi melirik beberapa bungkus belanjaan yang dibawa suaminya.

"Uuuhh," Kise masih menggumam tak jelas hingga pada akhirnya ia teringat pada sesuatu yang ia temui di supermarket. Sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan dari Akashi semenjak pernikahannya.

"Uum, Seijurocchi. Tadi kan aku bertemu dengan Kurokocchi dan Momocchi di supermarket," ujar si pirang. Akashi tak menoleh kepada si pembicara. Namun telinganya tetap menunggu perkataan Kise yang belum terselesaikan.

"Dan ternyata mereka sudah mempunyai bayi laki-laki imut yang umurnya sudah genap satu bulan," lanjut Kise.

Glek. Akashi menelan ludah. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan suaminya.

"Katakan Ryota, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Akashi menghentikan pembicaraan Kise yang menurutnya bertele-tele. Kise nyengir sebentar menatap istrinya. Lalu mengutarakan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Seijurocchi, A-Aku...Aku ingin punya anak!"

Bingo. Dan apa yang Akashi pikirkan selalu benar. Tapi entah kenapa, sekali ini saja Akashi ingin dugaannya meleset. Ia tahu suatu saat Ryota-nya akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi...tetap saja ia belum siap mendengarnya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum ia berkata, "Maaf, Ryota. Aku masih sangat sibuk. Kita bicarakan soal ini lain kali saja ya,"

* * *

Akashi kira Kise sudah melupakan pembicarannya malam ini. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah **BESAR**. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tanpa mengenal lelah atau pun bosan, Kise akan selalu membicarakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Ketika Akashi menikmati saat-saat berendamnya, tiba-tiba saja Kise muncul secara tiba-tiba tepat di depannya dengan memasang tampang memelas, "Seijuroucchi~ Aku ingin anak~" yang membuat Akashi menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga ke dalam bathtub hingga helaian merah di puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

.

Akashi segera berjalan menuruni anak tangga saat lift apartementnya sedang rusak saat ia hendak pergi kerja. Tanpa ia sadari, Kise sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Seijuroucchi~ Kapan kita buat anak~" membisikkannya dengan nada yang seduktif tepat di telinga kiri sang istri yang membuat telinga Akashi memerah karena menahan geli karena napas hangat sang suami yang langsung menerpa daun telinganya. Andai saja Akashi tak berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh karena salah menaiki anak tangga saking kagetnya.

.

Ketika Akashi meminum minuman yang ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman di depan stasiun. Kise kembali hadir di depan Akashi. "Seijuroucchi~ Anak~" ucap Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Akashi hampir reflek menyemburkan seluruh isi minuman di mulutnya ke wajah sang model. Ia bingung kenapa suaminya semakin hari semakin pintar meniru misdirection milik Kuroko. Dan saat itu juga Akashi tahu bahwa lokasi pemrotetan Kise hari ini satu jalur dengan tempatnya bekerja. Kenapa Kise nggak bilang dari awal sih?

.

Entah kenapa hari ini takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Saat Akashi makan siang bersama rekan bisnisnya di sebuah restorant ternama. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu suaminya tercinta yang saat itu juga sedang makan siang bersama beberapa teman modelnya. Dan sang model tenar itu tanpa malu berkata, "Seijuroucchi, mari cepat buat anak!" dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya karena letak mereka yang berselisih beberapa meja. Muka Akashi merah padam. Siapa yang tidak malu mendapat tatapan penuh dari seluruh pengunjung restorant termasuk rekan bisnisnya yang ia hormati karena perkataan bodoh suaminya? Andai saja tak ingat akan harga dirinya. Akashi pasti sudah menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

* * *

"Hentikan!" teriak Akashi saat jalan beriringan dengan sang suami sepulang dari kerja.

"Apanya?" tanya Kise dengan muka yang dibuat-buat sok polos seolah tak mengerti maksud sang istri.

"Permintaan bodohmu itu!" ucapnya kasar plus kesal karena tingkah suaminya yang kekanakan yang langsung saja mendapat rengekan, "Kejamnya~" dari sang model.

"Aku akan menghentikannya," jeda, "Tapi... kalau Seijuroucchi mengabulkan permintaanku itu,"

"Ugh," Akashi kesal. Kenapa suaminya benar-benar keras kepala sih? Terpaksa ia harus melancarkan rencana lain agar suaminya pelan-pelan melupakan permintaannya.

"Ryota, apa Sabtu ini kau senggang?" Kise menoleh ke kanan bawah. Menatap heran sang istri yang lebih rendah darinya karena tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa, Seijuroucchi?" Bukannya menjawab, Kise malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau senggang, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," ucap Akashi lagi namun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sang suami. Ternyata ia malu-malu juga mengajak suaminya sendiri jalan. Bibir pucat sang model sedikit melengkung ke atas. Membentuk senyuman penuh makna. Ia tahu Akashi sedang berusaha melakukan cara agar ia bisa melupakan permintaannya.

'_Tenang saja, Seijuroucchi~ Seberapa keras pun kau berusaha, aku tidak akan melupakan permintaanku yang 'itu',' batinnya._

Tapi bukan Kise Ryota namanya kalau ia juga menolak ajakan sang istri yang sangat-sangat jarang dilakukan.

"Jadi Seijuroucchi mengajakku kencan, ya?" canda Kise. Akashi makin memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu kencan," bantah Akashi cepat, "Aku hanya mengajakmu keluar untuk melepas penat. Kalau kamu nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa," ucap Akashi sedikit kasar.

Oh Akashi, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang tsundere? Apa karena kau terlalu sering dekat dengan pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu?

* * *

Tempat yang mereka tuju pertama kali adalah Game Center. Tapi mereka tidak bermain seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka bermain sendiri-sendiri. Dengan kata lain, mereka berpencar. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka. Lebih utama, Akashi yang membuat kesepakatan ini. Karena sudah tiga kali berturut-turut jika ia berjalan dengan sang model di tempat umum khususnya seperti sekarang ini, ia akan menjadi bahan kerumunan dari fans suaminya yang ingin minta tanda tangan. Dan berakhir ia akan terinjak-injak dan tersingkir karena fans Kise yang sudah dikategorikan buas. Ia tak mau ini terjadi lagi. Hal ini pun disetujui oleh Kise Ryota dengan sangat terpaksa karena Akashi membuat kesepakatan sambil menyodorkan gunting merah yang mengkilat karena baru diasah.

Di Game center, Akashi memilih untuk bermain di sport arena atau action arena. Sedang Kise? Entahlah ia tak tahu. Tak mau tahu tepatnya. Selama 2 jam pun mereka habiskan di game center. Pada akhirnya mereka pun kembali bertemu untuk melanjutkan kencan selanjutnya.

"Gimana Seijurocchi? Asyik nggak?" tanya Kise riang karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali berdampingan dengan sang istri.

"Biasa saja," jawab Akashi dingin. Mata herechromenya lalu teralih pada sebuah benda yang dibawa Kise. Benda norak berwarna pink yang membuat matanya sakit. Kise mengikuti arah pandang Akashi. Ujung bibirnya terangkat mengetahui kalau sang istri terus memperhatikan benda yang dibawanya.

"Hmm? Ini?" Kise memamerkan sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna pink di depan Akashi, "Ini hadiah untuk Seijurocchi yang kudapatkan dari pencapit boneka yang kumainkan," Kise menyerahkan teddy bear itu.

"...Terima kasih. Untukmu saja,"

"Heh~ Kejam~" rengek Kise karena Akashi menolak mentah-mentah pemberiannya. "...jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kise yang sudah selesai dengan air mata buayanya.

"Terserah kau,"

"Heh? Kan Seijurocchi yang mengajakku kencan. Seijurocchi dong yang menentukan mau kemana," Entah kenapa Akashi sebal dengan perkataan Kise yang satu ini. Kalimatnya itu membuatnya malu. Ditambah Kise mengucapkan dengan intonasi yang cukup keras yang membuat orang disekitarnya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalau gitu kita pulang," usulnya yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari sang suami.

"Kita kan baru sebentar kencannya. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton aja," usul Kise. Akashi pun setuju. Kan emang tadi dia yang meminta Kise buat ngusulin kemana mereka pergi selanjutnya.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat karcis bioskop. Tanpa segan-segan, Kise menggandeng tangan yang lebih kecil darinya sesekali meremasnya membuat Akashi melotot karena perlakuan sang suami terhadapnya.

"Sesekali nggak apa ya, Seijurocchi?" Kise mulai kembali mengeluarkan wajah puppy eyesnya. Nyali Akashi pun menciut. Ia menghela napas pasrah menerima perlakuan suaminya. Ketika sampai di tempat karcis, sayangnya semua tiket bioskop sudah terjual habis.

"Gimana nih, Seijurocchi? Kita tunggu putaran film yang berikutnya aja?" tanya Kise mendapati kenyataan kalau ia tak kebagian tiket bioskop.

"Tapi kita bisa pulang kemalamam kalau nunggu perputaran film yang selanjutnya," ujar Akashi melirik jam tangannya, "Sekarang sudah sore Ryota. Kita bisa tidak dapat kereta nanti," Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedih karena rencananya gagal untuk bisa bersama Akashi nonton film romance berdua sambil saling berpegangan tangan.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin nonton, Seijurocchi~" Ini yang Akashi kesal. Sifat keras kepala suaminya sudah mulai keluar.

"Tapi kita bisa kemalaman kalau nonton perputaran yang selanjutnya," ujar Akashi yang juga kekeh ama pendiriannya.

"Ini," tiba-tiba dua buah karcis bioskop terjulur ke arah pasangan suami istri itu. Akashi reflek menoleh ke sosok yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan tiket tersebut.

"Midorimacchi?" seru Kise melihat pemuda berambut hijau di depannya, "Eh, I-itu kan?" Kise menunjuk kaget pada sebuah benda yang dipegang Midorima.

"A-Apa?" Midorima reflek segera menyembunyikan sebuah benda yang seharusnya menjadi lucky itemnya ke belakang badannya. "Ini lucky itemku, nanodayo,"

"Apa lucky itemmu hari ini?" tanya Akashi mencoba melirik benda yang disembunyikan Midorima. Ia belum sempat melihatnya tadi.

"I-Itu...Kipas bergambar model Kise Ryota, nanodayo," ujar Modorima makin mengecilkan suaranya. Malu tentunya. Menurutnya, benda yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini merupakan sekaligus benda kesialannya. Apalagi ketika Midorima mendapati Kise terus-terusan tersenyum memerhatikan kipas yang ada dalam pegangannya yang terpampang jelas wajah norak model tersebut. Ingin sekali ia langsung mencekik model di depannya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan pada salah paham ya, nanodayo," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku terpaksa membeli lucky item ini karena cancer ada di urutan kedua dari bawah, nanodayo," jelasnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ujar Akashi mencoba menghentikan segala omongan Midorima yang tak akan jauh dari Oha Asa.

"Jadi... ini buat kita?" tanya Kise kembali ke topik awal. Meyakinkan Midorima sembari menunjuk pada dua buah tiket di tangan Midorima.

"Bu-bukannya aku mau memberikan tiket ini pada kalian, nanodayo. Aku memberikannya karena aku sibuk dan sayang saja kalau tiketnya hangus secara cuma-cuma," ujar Midorima yang tsunderenya mulai keluar.

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Aku tak membelinya. Ini hadiah dari undian yang kuikuti. Kalau kalian tak mau juga tak apa," Midorima kembali menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi terjulur untuk memberikan dua buah tiket bioskop,"

"Jangan begitu dong! Barang yang dikasih tidak boleh diambil lagi tahu!" seru Kise lalu merebut dua buah karcis di tangan midorima.

"Seijurocchi, ayo!" ajak Kise. Akashi awalnya bimbang karena ia melihat ada sedikit keanehan di wajah sahabat lamanya. Namun karena Kise sudah keburu menarik lengannya, Akashi pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

Setelah sepeniggal Kise dan Akashi. Midorima memamerkan giginya, bangga atas kerja kerasnya. "Fufufu...Semoga kau bisa bertahan, Kise. Ini akibatnya karena kau mempermalukanku," ujar Midorima bagaikan para penjahat yang sudah berhasil melakukan aksi kejahatannya dengan sempurna.

* * *

"Ryota, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi sedikit cemas melihat wajah suaminya yang pucat pasi semenjak mereka nonton hingga mereka di rumah seperti sekarang ini. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah lalu kembali berlari ke arah wastafel. Memuntahkan segala isi makanan yang baru saja dimakannya karena mengingat film horor berserta adegan pembunuhan sadis di dalamnya yang membuat perut mual. Ternyata alasan lain pemuda tsundere itu memberikan karcis bioskop miliknya karena ia juga takut melihat film horor tersebut. Kise, seharusnya kau periksa dulu film di tiket bioskop itu. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk nonton Oha Asa. Karena peringkat paling bawah hari ini adalah gemini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat tidur," titah Akashi. Kise menurut saja. Mungkin setelah tidur malamnya ia bisa melupakan adegan film yang baru saja ditontonnya.

.

.

.

Jam dua dini hari, Kise sudah terbangun. Perasaannya sudah mendingan karena aktivitas tidurnya. Tapi sekarang...ia kebelet. Ingin ia langsung ke kamar mandi andai saja tak mengingat para hantu yang bergentayangan di film horor yang ia tonton beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia takut. Setidaknya ia takut jika harus sendirian ke kamar mandi pada malam hari. Kise melirik ke sosok surai merah yang masih tertidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"Seijurocchi," panggil Kise pelan. Akashi tak bergeming dari mimpi indahnya. "Seijurocchi," Kise kembali memanggilnya ditambah menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang istri pelan. Akashi sedikit bergeliat dalam tidurnya disertai sebuah gumaman.

"Seijurocchi~" Kise tak mau menyerah. Kembali membangunkan istrinya yang tak kunjung bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kecil tersebut. Sehingga sang korban pun terpaksa bangun dan membuka kelopak matanya malas.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi dengan nada kesal karena sudah ada yang berani mengganggu moment indah dia menjadi pemain shogi terkenal sedunia di dunia mimpinya.

"Tolong aku~" Kise memberikan tatapan memelas yang menurutnya paling ampuh untuk seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Hah?"

"Antarkan aku ke kamar mandi," ujar Kise dengan nada terputus- terputus takut kalau Akashi menolaknya. Hening. Tak ada jawaban hingga 5 detik kemudian. Akashi melebarkan matanya.

"Hah?!" ujarnya heran mendengar permintaan absurd dari suaminya.

"Kumohon~" ujar Kise menundukkan kepala dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada sang emperor.

"Nggak mau!" jawab Akashi ketus. Ia kembali memeluk guling kuning milik Kise, membalikkan badan membelakangi suaminya lalu kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Seijurocchi~ Kumohon~" rengek Kise makin menjadi-jadi, "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi~" air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kise, mencoba menahan 'sesuatu' yang ingin keluar. "Kalau aku ngompol disini gimana? Seijurocchi mau mencuci sprei bekas ompolku,"

Akashi tak bergeming. Tak mengindahkan rengekan sang suami.

"Seijurocchi~ Gawat, mau keluar!"

.

.

.

"Hehe...Sankyuu~ Seijurocchi~" cengir Kise ketika mereka kembali dari kamar mandi. Akashi akhirnya terpaksa mengantar sang suami ke kamar mandi. Daripada ia harus mencuci sprei bekas ompol Kise serta mencium aroma pesing dari dalam kamarnya.

"Katanya mau anak. Ke kamar mandi sendiri aja takut. Apa pantas seorang ayah takut," ngedumel Akashi sambil kembali merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Memori tentang ingin anak yang sempat terlupakan akhirnya kembali teringat. Dan ternyata Akashi sendiri yang membuka ingatannya.

"Hehe...Benar juga, ya," Kise mulai memunculkan senyum penuh makna.

"Ups," Akashi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bodohnya ia yang malah kembali mengingatkan persoalan anak kepada sang suami. Akashi terus merutuki diri di dalam hati.

"Aku janji deh," jeda, "Kalau kita dah punya anak, aku nggak bakal takut lagi," Tangan Kise terangkat menyentuh pipi Akashi lembut. Mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Maaf. Tadi aku cuma salah bicara. Mari kita lanjutkan tidurnya," Akashi berniat menarik selimut putihnya. Tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Kise cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja membuat anaknya," usul Kise mengacuhkan perkataan Akashi. Senyum mesum sudah tampak di bibirnya. Badannya mulai menindih Akashi yang sudah terlentang di atas kasur. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang muncul di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryota?! Cepat tidur!" titah Akashi. Ia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Tapi ia coba tepis pikiran itu. Kise (pura-pura) tak mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia menangkap wajah Akashi dengan satu tangannya. Mencium bibir Akashi lembut, lalu berakhir dengan lumatan kasar.

Itulah adegan awal permintaan Kise yang ingin membuat anak yang akhirnya terkabulkan. Karena rating fict ini T, jadi kita skip saja adegan-adegan selanjutnya.

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian...

"Ugh!" Akashi menutup mulutnya cepat. Ia bergegas menuju wastafel di dapur. Memuntahkan sarapan yang baru saja ia lahap. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menemani suaminya yang masih sarapan sendirian di ruang makan.

"Seijurocchi kenapa?" tanya Kise cemas saat Akashi sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Akashi Terduduk lemas sambil meneguk air putih yang disodorkan Kise barusan.

"Entahlah. Sudah tiga hari ini aku pusing, lemas, mual," ujar Akashi lagi lalu menatap suaminya yang kini memegang dagu dengan tangan kanan, berlagak seperti seorang detektif handal.

"Jangan-jangan..."Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sok mendramatisir keadaan.

"Apa?"

Kise tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Tangannya beralih menuju handphone yang ia letakkan disebelahnya. Memencet beberapa tombol, lalu memasang handphone itu ke samping telinganya. Akashi masih menatap suaminya heran

"Disini Kise Ryota. Maaf, saya harus izin hari ini untuk mengantar istri periksa ke dokter kandungan,"

"APA?! Ryota tunggu, kamu salah paham!" tak mengindahkan bantahan Akashi. Kise menutup handphonenya cepat lalu memaksa Akashi untuk ikut pergi dengannya.

* * *

Kise Ryota, model itu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Sebenarnya dia mau ikut masuk menemani Akashi. Sayangnya sang istri melarangnya masuk sambil menyodorkan sebuah gunting merah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada di dalam kantung celana istrinya.

Kise terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia tak sabar dengan hasil pemeriksaan sang istri. Sesekali ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang periksa sehingga para ibu hamil yang juga ingin periksa menatap sang model itu heran.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Akashi pun keluar dengan muka yang datar seperti biasa. Menghampiri sang suami yang cemas dengan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana Seijurocchi?" tanya Kise penasaran. Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap wajah suaminya sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Hahhh, sudah kubilang kau salah paham. Aku tidak hamil," ujar Akashi menjelaskan apa yang diberitahukan oleh dokter.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Aku cuma masuk angin," jawaban Akashi membuat hati Kise pecah berkeping-keping. Sedih karena harapannya tak kunjung jua dikabulkan oleh yang Maha Kuasa.

"Ryota?" panggil Akashi yang melihat suaminya terus menunduk hingga beberapa detik. Ia pikir Kise nangis karena dia tidak hamil. Tapi pikirannya salah besar. Kise mulai mengangkat wajah tampannya perlahan. Namun wajah yang tergambar di wajah Kise berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Akashi. Kise memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya lalu tertawa nyengir.

"Nggak apa-apa. Mungkin usaha kita masih kurang," Akashi tak langsung angkat bicara. Ia meneliti wajah suaminya. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya selanjutnya.

"Jadi," jeda sebentar, "Mari kita coba lagi sekarang~"

"A-APAAA?!" tak mengindahkan teriakan Akashi. Kise langsung menggendong sang istri dengan ala bridal style. Mengacuhkan kenyataan kalau mereka masih berada di rumah sakit. Ibu-ibu hamil yang ada disana menggeleng-geleng tak karuan.

"Pasangan muda jaman sekarang," pikir mereka.

Dan akhirnya cerita ini pun selesai dengan tidak elitnya.

**~ THE END ~**

**Para pembaca, maaf kalau cerita ini absurd and gaje. Saya bosen, jadi beginilah ceritanya~**

**Dan saya mungkin akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ke depan karena sebuah urusan.**

**Saya ucapkan t****erima Kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fict tak berguna ini ^_^**

**Segala k****omentar, kritik, saran, hujatan, flame, review atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Salam manis, Kazuki ^_^**


End file.
